This Crazy World Part Two
by M. E. Fortuonata
Summary: The story continues! Josh has been through a lot, can he move on regardless of his pain? Quirky as always!
1. Chapter 1

**I am so excited to share with you Part Two in "This Crazy World." If you haven't read Part One, please do! Though, if that's too much to ask, it wouldn't be too horrible if you started off in Part Two. This is a spoof/satire of Josh Groban and his Grobanites. I like to call it quirky, and many find it funny. Check it out, and leave reviews if you like it! –MEF**

He awoke suddenly from an awful dream. His face was moist with sweat – no, tears.

"Save me!" he cried out into the empty room.

His bedroom was of medium size with one large bay window next to his bed. It was a sunny morning with lots of promise for a good day, but Josh didn't notice as he climbed out of bed.

He also didn't notice Lindy, his mom, poking her head up next to the window.

"Knock, knock! Good morning, Josh!"

"Ahhh!!" he screamed. "What did I do? Who is it? Please don't hurt me!!" He spun around to look at his bedroom door, which was forced closed by one of his desks. No one was there. "Am I going insane?" he said to his mirror.

Lindy knocked on the glass again, louder this time. "Josh, its Mom! I'm not going to hurt you, silly"

Josh heaved a heavy sigh and sat on the window seat. "Mom," he spoke while opening the window, "you scared me! I almost had a heart attack. Don't do that to me." He took off his glasses and rubbed between his eyes.

"Josh, please unlock the front door. Or at least give me a key to your new lock. I wouldn't have had to scare you if you weren't so paranoid. Besides, I have a gift for you."

"Really? What is it? Can I have it now?"

"Honey, it's in the car. Move the desk from your bedroom door," she glanced at her sons bare legs, for he was wearing only plaid boxers, "get some clothes on, and then let me in. And if you promise me that you'll eat some breakfast, then I will give you your gift." _He's getting so skinny_, she thought to herself. _I've tried to fatten him up, but he just won't eat. Oh well, he always was on the smaller side_.

Lindy walked back to her car, excited to give Josh his gift. She hoped – she prayed – that this would change Josh's life. Ever since he found out that he wasn't Rosa Marie's father he had been severely depressed, and, in her motherly opinion, a little psychotic. He began having nightmares immediately after Rosa's birth. He also stopped eating, became paranoid about having all of his doors and windows locked at all times, and he never listened to music. Never. It reminded him too much of what could have been. More than anything Josh wanted a child prodigy who he could train in the ways of music. He planned voice lessons, piano lessons, drum lessons, and even violin lessons; but that dream ended last December.

Lindy waited outside Josh's front door for twenty minutes before knocking. He had removed the doorbell so that all that was left was a small square hole with wires poking out of the siding. She hid his gift in a box behind one of the front bushes.

Eventually Josh came to the door. _I bet it took him so long because he had to remove a bunch of junk from the behind the door_, she thought.

"Hi honey, give me a hug." They embraced tenderly, like a toddler hugging its teddy bear.

"I don't have anything for breakfast, so I have to break our agreement." He didn't seem too disappointed.

"That's okay, I brought some cereal."

He suddenly remembered the gift, "When can I see what you brought for me?" His eyes perked up a bit.

"Just as soon as you let me inside. Oh Josh, you are going to love it! Come on; let me in so I can put down my purse. Okay, now sit on the sofa while I go get it." Josh shuffled to the couch. He was wearing loose fitting jeans and a blue shirt that said "Idaho? No, Udaho." He sat on the sofa and adjusted his glasses again.

"Okay, Josh, meet your new…

"Puppy!! It's a puppy!" Josh leapt to his feet and immediately grabbed the dog from Lindy's arms. "It's a puppy! My own puppy!" He closed his eyes and breathed in the dogs scent. "My puppy," he whispered.

"Whatever are you going to name it?" Lindy asked.

"I don't know, I like the name puppy."

"Josh, 'puppy' isn't a suitable name. Why don't you name it after something that you love? Maybe…" she paused, hoping he wouldn't freak out for mentioning music, "maybe after a song."

He seemed to have not heard her, but then suddenly snapped up, "I'll name him Sweeney! After Sweeney Todd! I love that musical. The demon barber of Fleet Street!! They went to their maker impeccably shaved! Beadle, beadle. Where are you, Beadle?" He sang.

"Suit yourself," Lindy picked up a couple boxes of cereal and went to the kitchen.

"Mom, where are you going?" Josh panicked.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called out. "Come and get your breakfast." She glanced into his fridge and noticed a dozen eggs, bacon, and bread. _So he doesn't have anything for breakfast, eh? What a stinker_.

_**G **_


	2. Chapter 2

David was speeding; again. Being charged three tickets in the past month clearly had no effect on his driving habits. His cell phone rang. _Oh well, I guess I should slow down since I'll be on the phone_.

"Yellow?" In his distracted state he only pressed his foot harder onto the pedal.

"Foster, it's Josh."

"I know; I have one of your songs as a ring tone. What's up?"

"My mom gave me a puppy! He's so cute. Mom says he's a Wheaton Terrier. I've never heard of the breed, but it doesn't matter 'cause he's so cute."

"A Wheaton? I've heard of it. He sounds cute. What's his name?"

"Sweeney."

"Aww, Sweeney? After Sweeney Todd, no doubt. THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE LONDON!"

"Want one of Mrs. Lovett's pies?"

"No, but thanks for the offer. Hey buddy, I kind of have to go right now, but thanks for calling. We should catch up sometime."

"Yeah, well, you're always welcome at my place." There was a crackle on the line and Josh would later swear that he heard David scream. "David, David?" The only reply was the constant beep of the dial tone. _Beep, beep, beep, beep_.

_**G **_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_. The heart monitor was a hopeful sound for Josh. It meant that David was alive, and that in turn kept Josh alive.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't go in yet," the doctor stood in front of the door to David's room.

"But, is he okay?"

"I'm sure in time he will be. Other than a few scrapes and bruises his only injury was a concussion. He got lucky this time."

"And I can't see him? Why? I'm family, you know." A lie, but one that wasn't far from the truth.

"He's sleeping, and we really shouldn't interrupt him right now. This is a critical time of healing for him. Why don't you browse our hospital gift shop?"

Josh looked at his feet a shuffled to the parking lot. He unlocked his Porsche – what a beautiful car it is – and drove home. When he opened his front door he was met by fur and tongue; Sweeney, that is. The puppy leapt into Josh's arms, barking for attention. As soon as Sweeney met Josh he became attached, and would freak out if Josh tried to leave home. It seemed the dog had a bad case of separation anxiety.

Josh sat on the floor, his back to the door, and hugged Sweeney; petting him, reassuring the dog that he was here to stay, while at the same time trying out the lie on himself. Would everything really be okay? Why do people always say that? Two tears rolled from his eyes, one right after the other. He tried to dry his cheek on Sweeney's fir, but Sweeney just licked him over and over again. What a wet tongue he has.

"Sweeney, look at me," Josh gently held the dogs head so that they both looked each other in the eyes. Josh rumpled his soft ears. "You need someone to love you and take care of you, and I need someone to help me, too. If we both try to help each other, maybe things can work out for both of us. Maybe," here comes the lie again, "maybe everything really will be alright."

_**G **_


	3. Chapter 3

"And he wouldn't let me see you! It's was so upsetting. Are you sure you're okay? I mean, head wounds are serious. You won't be able to drive for a week, that's what the doctor said."

"Eh, it's just a little bump." David subconsciously rubbed the top of his head. "Anyway, I can go home tomorrow. What have you been up to? Other than worrying about me." It wasn't funny to Josh that David would joke about worrying. Josh really had been distressing over his health. The past couple days had been very stressful, especially because Josh felt that it was partially his fault that David got in the accident in the first place. If only they hadn't been on the phone.

"I've been trying to get Sweeney adjusted to my place." Josh answered.

"Well that's good! I can't wait to meet him. What's his personality like?"

"He's really timid right now; like, he freaks out when I leave because he always wants to be with me. He thinks that my bed is also his. And he always steals all the blankets! Last night I woke up freezing. But I can't lock Sweeney out of my room because then he'll poop on my rug and howl all night."

David laughed heartily. "It sounds like you love him, kid."

"I do."

"Hey, Groban. Once I'm feeling better, we're going to work on your next album. I found a couple great songs that I know you'll love. Two of the songs are in English and one is in French. We'll have fun with them."

"You know I don't want to."

"Yup, that's why I'm going to force you. It's time for you to get back into music production. I gave you a few months break because I know you've been through a lot lately, but it's time."

"No it isn't. It never will be." Josh turned to look out the hospital window.

"Well, I'll come up with some way to force you to."

_**G **_

It was two in the morning and Josh still hadn't gone to bed. Slate blue boxers, a grey hoodie, glasses, and frumpled hair all made up his bumish appearance. Sweeney lay beside him on the couch; his head resting between Josh's Indian-styled legs. Three empty cans of Mountain Dew were crumpled on the coffee table, next to the bowl of nuts.

He took a sip from a new can and lazily changed the channel on the TV. "You wouldn't want to watch a cat show, would you, Sween?" Josh found that the more he talked to Sweeney, the better they both felt. So here, in his messy family room at night, they were spending quality time.

Sweeney whimpered.

"I didn't think so. Re-runs of The Simpsons?"

Sweeney whimpered again.

"Animal Planet?"

Sweeney remained silent.

"Okay, Animal Planet it is. Want some Dew?" Josh held the can of soda next to Sweeney's mouth until the dog stuck out his tongue. Josh poured a little soda, most of it spilling onto the sofa. Neither of them seemed to notice the mess.

"Sweeney, do you think I should get back into music? I wish you could talk. I bet you would have some good advice for me right now. Music still hurts so much, and I don't know if I could handle it. I know I couldn't handle it full time. Imagine if I was on tour right now. I don't think I'll ever do that again."

Sweeney looked up at Josh with his big brown eyes. They were filled with sympathy, and worlds of support.

"I know that you know what it's like to be a loser. Mom says that you had a hard past and that you would need lots of love. I didn't think I would be able to handle you, at first, but it turns out that you are a lot like me." Josh gave Sweeney a noogie. "Sween, will you help me write a song?"

The dog gave a quiet 'yip' of agreement.

"More soda?"

_**G **_


	4. Chapter 4

The poor child and his dog fell asleep while watching a whale give birth to it's calf on Animal Planet. Josh's bare legs dangled from the sofa, his head resting against Sweeney's sleeping form. Josh's glasses had slid to the tip of his nose: old lady style. One of them snorted as he breathed, and there's no telling who.

A shadowy figure spied through the window.

"Yes, this will be easy." he breathed to himself. "Poor Joshy doesn't have his mommy with him to hold his hand." A silent snicker went through the shadow's head.

Sweeney's eyes flickered open and he yawned. His vision was hazy with sleep, but certainly there was a new smell. His sniffed the air and twitched his ears, tickling Josh.

"Sweeney, stop tickling me." Josh rolled over and scratched his butt.

The shadowy figure stopped to listen.

_What was that?_ he thought. _I've been caught! I should leave now before that big dog gets me. But what would The Boss think? No, I can't let him down._ The shadow moved on and Sweeney closed his eyes and yawned again.

"Sweeney!" Josh whispered a shout, "your breath is so bad! Please stop yawning."

Sweeney whimpered, then noticed a light coming from the direction of Josh's studio. Sweeney blinked and the light was still there. Josh felt Sweeney's wet nose dig into his ribs with an unlikely urgency.

"What is it, you crazy dog?" Josh sat up and pushed his glasses back into place. He yawned and sang an F# at the same time. "Sween, what time is it?" He heaved a breath and slouched his shoulders. Sweeney relentlessly jumped off the couch and barked twice.

"Is there something you want? Are you hungry?" Josh didn't know what to do.

Sweeney ran into the direction of Josh's studio and barked again.

"Okay, I'm coming!"

Josh staggered off the sofa, and suddenly he noticed the motion of a flashlight in his studio. _What the…_ Josh ran to the doorway of his studio with Sweeney at his side.

There next to the wall was a masked man. He was at least as large as Tariqh, and his eyes could stare down even Darren. In one hand he held one of Josh's platinum records for _Noel_, in the other he had one of Josh's gold.

"What are you doing in my studio!" Josh tried to sound firm, but he knew that his hoodie and boxers took away all toughness.

The man laughed out loud. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Tee hee, oh, ha ha ha ha!"

Josh looked down at his hairy legs and wondered what was so funny. Sweeney looked up at Josh as if to say, what now? Josh slowly nodded, a new fire in his eyes.

"Put down my records or I'll have to shoot!"

The masked man chuckled, "You don't have a gun, Skinny Legs." Suddenly Josh wished he had drunk more milk as a child.

Sweeney growled and showed his teeth.

"My dog has been trained with the police, you better get out of here before he rips off the front of your pants!" The masked man only laughed harder.

Josh looked down at Sweeney and said, "Go, Sween! Go!"

Sweeney leapt towards the man and grabbed him you-know-where. The masked man shrieked like a girl and dropped the records instantly. Josh ran up to cradle the records in his arms, "Good job, Sween! Harder, harder!"

The man had tears streaming down his cheeks, "Stop, please. I'll tell you who sent me. It was…" He slipped into unconsciousness and Sweeney let go.

_**G **_


	5. Chapter 5

"But Josh, I still don't know what's going on! Why are you on the news?" Lindy panicked.

"I almost got robbed! This big dude with a mask tried to take my records, but Sweeney defended our home very well. I'm fine, Sweeney's fine, and I have my records. So everything is fine." He told his mother, trying to hide his glee.

"But how did he get in? I think you should start setting your security system again. This is serious, Josh. I don't want something like this to happen to you again. You need to take proper precautions for your own good."

_**G**_

David slid out of the passenger side of his sleek, black car. "Thanks, Barb."

"I'll pick you up when you call me, or nightfall: whichever comes first." She said.

David rolled his eyes and stepped back for Barbara to coast around Josh's u-turn driveway.

David rang the doorbell and hear yipping coming from inside.

Josh opened the door and speechlessly wrapped his arms around his mentor.

"It's so good to see you, Josh."

"I know. You look great. How do you feel? Come in." Josh played host.

"I feel great, really, aside from my wounded pride. So this is the puppy? Awww, hi, Sweeney! I hear you are quite the burglar stopper, eh?"

Sweeney barked like a big dog.

"He thinks he's a German Shepard. So do I."

"I'm so sorry about all the press, I'm sure it must have been horrible." David pondered while rubbing his chin.

"It could have been. I just lied like a grandma and got it over with. I agreed to answer questions from 2:30-3:00 only. After that I told them if they didn't leave I would send Sweeney at 'em. They left."

"So what did you tell them? I mean, about how you've been doing and everything."

"Well, I told them that they can expect another album by next spring."

"**What!!** Josh, its one thing to lie about being burglarized, or if your girlfriend is pregnant, or what color your underwear is, but you can't joke about releasing an album! Now you're going to have to actually make one, or let down all of Grobania."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to get back into the studio." He nudged his slipping glasses.

"Are you kidding? Today is the first day you've worn pants in three months! And you're going to make a studio album. Yeah right."

"Actually, I am. Yes. I am. In fact, I already wrote a song for it."

David's jaw dropped ten feet, his eyes bulged, and he repeatedly muttered "a song, a song!" under his breath. "How could you write a song?! Please, let me sit down. I don't think this is good for my head."

"Oh, goodness! Don't hurt yourself! Here, lie down on my sofa, and don't mind the Mountain Dew stains. Mom hasn't been over to clean this week." Once David was comfortable Josh continued. "It shouldn't be all that surprising that I wrote a song. My heart has been broken in a way that I never thought was possible, but even the shattered pieces of my heart can still sing. I'll be honest: Sweeney has been my only inspiration."

"Josh, I hope my reaction didn't rain on your parade. I feel sorry for you, buddy, and I'm real glad that you're finding yourself again. How 'bout you sing a few lines from your new song?"

"Well, I don't have my notebook with me, but I guess I could try to remember it. Uhhh, okay." Josh cleared his throat and began in a shaky voice.

"_You have inspired meee, Sweety,_

_You are my guiding liiiight._

_When all else fails, I see you there,_

_You take my hand and leeeeeeeeead meeeeeee_!" Josh took in a lungful of air.

"_You have inspired me, Sweeney_, I mean, _Sweety_ – "

David cut him off with a raised pointer finger. "Thank you, that was very nice," he lied, "I don't suppose you made the slip-up because 'Sweety' really is Sweeney."

"Yeah." Josh looked at his feet. "I didn't do such a good job singing it. I'll play the piano for you and sing it right sometime. If you want me to, that is."

"Well, enough about that." David seemed scarred by Josh's performance. "I wasn't joking before: it really is amazing that you're wearing pants today. And did you shave for me? I feel honored."

"I didn't shave for you! I shaved for the press. I didn't wear my contacts, though, because I know how much my fans like when I wear glasses. I also wore a spray of Antonio Banderas' cologne, but that wasn't for you, either."

"Who was it for?" David raised his left eyebrow.

"My mom."

_**G **_


	6. Chapter 6

Josh sat at his kitchen table with a half-full glass of milk in front of him. He sighed and his chest heaved. Singers have a lot of lung capacity, you know. There was a knock at the front door and Sweeney barked, just in case Josh hadn't heard.

Josh pulled open the big wooden door and his eye's bulged at the sight of who it was.

"Woah! I mean, hi. Lucia. Come in." Josh walked into the living room before she had a chance to answer; and took advantage of having his back to her to roll his eyes.

"Sit down, please." Josh faked politeness and waved to a chair.

"Josh, it's so good to see you." She crossed her fish-netted legs. "I miss being on tour with you." She wore a tight black shirt that showed a little more than her neck, and a skirt of some sort that made her look like a, well, you know. Her brown eyes seemed particularly intense for an already extreme person.

"Everyone likes being on tour." He sniffed.

"Well, that may be true, but I _especially_ liked it because I was with you. We had such wonderful evenings together."

"Yes, that is true. There's nothing like having 15,000 people scream my name night after night."

Lucia rolled her eyes dramatically. Why was he so naïve?

"Would you like something to drink?" Josh offered.

Lucia laughed out loud. "Don't you think I've already had a drink tonight? Sure, I'll have a martini."

Josh went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

"Lucia, why are you here? Not just to reminisce, I hope."

She laughed again. "No, why would I do that? I'm here because I want to be with you."

"You just want to hang out?" That didn't make any sense to Josh.

"Listen, why don't you come over to my place for a while? We can open a bottle of wine and it'll be just like the old times."

"Do you have board games?"

"No, silly." Lucia got up and walked to the door. "I have to go."

"Already? I didn't get to ask about Rosa. I mean, how is she doing? I bet she's big now."

"Rosa is fine. Her father takes great care of her. But I really have to go. Nice seeing you."

She stood on the stone steps about to leave.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_**G **_

She slid her new key into the lock and it worked. What a relief. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen. Tiptoeing, she glanced into the bathroom, the patio, and his bedroom, but all were uninhabited. She stopped and rubbed her chin. Where could he be? Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound – the sound of chords. She tilted her head and recognized the sound more specifically. E chord, broken B. A trill: was it G and A? She looked to the heavens and a tear slid down her cheek.

"_You have inspired me,_

_Like no one else can do,_

_You are my heart's key,_

_I'm so in love with you._

_You have in_- Mom?"

He took his hands off the keys and held them in his lap. She noticed the deer-in-the-headlights look and rushed up to him to hold his hands. Lindy looked him deep in the eyes from her kneeling position.

"Josh, were you just singing and playing?"

He nodded.

"I only heard a few notes; that was a beautiful song!"

"You liked it?" He seemed surprised.

"I loved it! I want to hear more. And I think you should play this song for David. You know he would like it and come up with some ideas for 'riffs' or whatever you put in songs."

"I think he would like it. I mean, I did sing a few lines for him a couple days ago. I'm not sure if he liked it, though. I didn't sing it very well."

"Joshua Groban. I've never heard you not sing 'very well.' And David has always liked what you do with music, so I'm sure he liked it immensely. How does it feel to be back into music?"

"It's like I've been away from someone special for a long time. I missed it."

"Aww, honey. Well I am so happy for you! You keep on playing and I'll go dust."

_**G **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmmmm, hum hmm." Josh hummed to himself as he entered LA's Price Chopper. Today was a new day, and Josh was dressed again. Most people would consider grocery shopping a chore, but to Josh this was a sign of progress. "Excuse me, sir, um. Why does the sign say that Macintosh apples aren't on sale when the flier says that they are $4.75 a pound?"

Bill the produce guy didn't even look up from his pile of oranges. "Whatever the flier says is most accurate."

"Thank you." He turned to leave, but stopped. "I think maybe you should change the sign, though. I mean, who wants to be bothered every time a customer notices your mistake? And if they don't read the flier, than maybe they'll think the sign is right and they won't buy any apples. Nobody pays $8.49 for a pound of apples!"

"Whatever." Bill wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Disgusted, Josh went to the meat department.

"Josh? Hey, fancy seeing you here!" Josh looked to his left and saw a hot brunette with a huge smile on her face. Probably just a fan.

"Hi! And how are you today? Getting some fish, I think?" He pointed to the basket she was holding."

"Salmon. Wanna come over to my place tonight? I've had some tough news recently and decided it was time to spoil myself with home-made sushi."

Josh smiled knowingly. Who was this?

"Well, no pressure." She continued. "I got a new cell phone number, so you should get rid of the old one. Here, do you have your cell phone? I'll put it in for you."

"Or… you could just call me and I'll save your number."

She stopped to think it through and then giggled. "Okay, that works, too." She dug through her big purse for her cellphone. "I can't believe I just bumped into you here in the grocery store. How random! So, how have you been?"

Josh laughed inside his head. Why couldn't he figure out who this was? After all, he has her old number. "I'm good. Now, at least. Last year was pretty stressful for me, which I'm sure you already know if you read the tabloids at all." He rolled his eyes.

"Josh, you know I never read them!" She laughed and her eyes sparkled. "What if I opened one up and saw my face on it! I never want to scare myself that much." They both laughed. "Oh, here it is!" She pulled out a green cell phone.

Green? Why did that catch Josh's eye so strongly?

Josh's phone sang a Radiohead ringtone. "Aha, it worked!" He laughed out loud. "Well, I'll call you later to see what's up."

"Sounds good! Have a nice day."

"You, too!" Josh watched her walk away, then looked down at his cell phone screen and read her name: Idina Menzel.

_**G **_


	8. Chapter 8

Josh took a deep breath, shuffled his feet a little, and then knocked on Idina's door.

"Josh! I am so glad you made it. Come in, come in!" She was wearing a little black dress. Why would she do that to him? He sighed. _Oh well_.

"Wow. It smells good in here. What is it?"

"Oh, I figured I should brew some Chinese tea to go with our Asian menu. Here's a cup. I have the rice cooking now, so we have some time to just sit and chat." She eyed him. "You're looking real spiffy tonight!" He was wearing a lazy-man's suit: white button down shirt and a black jacket, with dark blue jeans. He decided it was a contacts day.

"Thanks. It's great seeing you again, Idina. I actually had a dream about _Chess_ a couple weeks ago."

"You did? Oh, that's cool! Do you miss it as much as I do?" She sounded excited.

"Definitely. I wish it were on Broadway."

"Yeah, and we could both be in it again. Aw, that's such a great idea. You did a really good job as Anatoly."

"Thanks. I liked playing him, even if he does lose." They laughed. Josh sipped his tea and nodded.

"This is good tea."

"Why thank you! I got the recipe offline."

"Have you ever made sushi before?" Josh tilted his head to watch her better.

She scrunched her nose. "Yes, but it was several years ago. I overcooked the rice so it was _way_ too sticky. I wouldn't advise making sushi unless you know what you're doing."

"You know what you're doing this time? I don't want mushy sushi."

"Don't worry about it. It's got to be better than dog food."

Dinner was over, and Idina and Josh were relaxing in her living room. The flutter of candle flames gave the room a soft glow; Josh turned down a glass of wine for another cup of tea, but Idina still poured some wine for herself.

"Tell me, Josh. How is the music going? I haven't heard any promotions for your new CD."

"It's funny you should ask that. There were times when I though that I would never come out with another CD. It would have been too difficult, with the division of the Groband and for me the pain of, just everything. But lately I've been writing some songs. I hope to release the album by the end of the summer. Or at least have the finished copy on WB's desk."

"That is so exciting!" Idina was wide-eyed. "Do you have enough songs for the album yet or are you still writing?"

Josh laughed. "Actually, I only have one song so far. At least, only one that's worth recording."

"Hmmm." was her only response.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, I didn't tell you my bad news yet." She adjusted herself on the sofa. "You see, New Line Cinema was going to pick up the _Wicked_ script – which is great because the fans have been asking for a movie version for years, and now we finally are making it. Well, no one contacted me asking if I wanted to play Elphaba, but Kristin Chenoweth was. She's going to play Glinda, of course. She called me as soon as she found out, because they are trying to use as many people from the original cast as possible. Anyway, to make a long story short, they don't want me to be Elphaba. Even though I am the one that the fans want, they'd rather have Miss Stacey Lewis." She whined. "It just doesn't seem fair. The musical _Wicked_ was written around me. _I_ am the reason that it was a success. I don't want to sound proud, but it's the honest truth!"

Josh nodded. He knew. "Idina, this is really sad. I mean, it's just not fair at all, and I don't think you sound proud at all! I saw you as Elphaba and I can't imagine anyone else playing the part. Who is this Stacey Lewis anyway? Her name isn't nearly as cool as yours!"

"Thanks. I don't know who she is. Kristin said that she's new. She's never been on Broadway; and she hasn't even been in a movie. She used to sing commercial jingles!"

"This is all so tragic: what now?" Josh's forehead was crinkled.

"This is why I was so excited to bump into you today. When I saw you, the memories of us working together all flowed back, and, well, I want to work with you again. Right now I'm not working on any projects, but you are. And it sounds like you're open to collaboration," he nodded and thought _I always am_, "so maybe we can work on some songs together. What do you think?"

Josh reached for her hand. "I think that is an awesome idea. We'll finally be able to sing together, and this time it's not just one night here and two nights there."

"Oh, I am so glad that you like the idea! I'm so excited!"

"You certainly look it!" They smiled at each other. Time seemed to stand still, for just a moment.

Josh's cell phone rang. "Sorry," he murmured, "excuse me."

Stepping into the hallway he picked up his phone. "Hi?"

"Josh, it's mom. Where are you? I thought you'd be home watching movies with Sweeney?"

"I decided to go out tonight. Is Sweeney okay?"

"He's fine, I think. Maybe just a little hungry, but I'll feed him. When will you be home?"

"I don't know, mom. Does it matter?"

"No, of course not. You're a big boy now."

"Just now I've become one? Geez, mom!"

"Well, I'll let you go now that I know you're okay."

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Well, that was stupid. It was my mom. Anyway, where did we leave off?" Josh sat down and sighed.

"I don't remember. Maybe we should call it a night." She emptied her wine glass.

"Yeah, I guess I should go. Sweeney needs me." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Before I go, you want to know something funny?" He asked.

"Josh the goof-ball. Of course I want to hear something funny!"

"When you came up to me in Price Chopper at first I thought you were a fan."

"Well, that's not so bad, because I think I am."

_**G **_


	9. Chapter 9

Josh was so happy. It was raining outside, and he was lying on his bed, fully clothed. He stared at the ceiling and sighed, not wanting to move for fear of losing this sense of complete joy and contentment. He reached his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" She sounded busy.

"Hi, this is Josh. Are you busy?"

"No, well, yeah. I'm scrubbing the kitchen floor, but I can afford to take a break. But if Taye comes in and sees me slacking he might get upset. What can I do for you?" She pulled off her yellow cleaning gloves and leaned against the cabinets.

Images of Taye Diggs flashed through his mind. Josh knew that Taye was a good husband to Idina, and that they both loved each other. They were a complimentary couple, and Josh had no intentions of ruining their happiness.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner sometime. Taye can come, too. If he wants."

"Oh, Josh! That's so thoughtful of you. Are you going to cook?"

"Take out." They laughed. "No, I'll whip something up on the grill. I can cook like a man! Do you want steak or chicken? Or pork?"

"Uh, that sounds so good! I'll have pork. Taye likes steak."

"Great! Do you want me to use my famous BBQ sauce?"

"I've never… oh, you mean store brand! Josh, you make me laugh."

"It's a skill that requires years of practice. So, maybe we can jam or something. I have some ideas spinning around in my head that I'm going to try to put onto paper today. How about you come over tomorrow night? That gives us some time to brainstorm on our own."

"Yeah, and that gives you time to mix up your BBQ sauce."

"Oh, shut up! You like my cooking and you know it."

She giggled.

"Well, I'll let you go. Oh yeah, feel free to dress casually." he wrapped up.

"Thanks, Josh. We'll see you tomorrow."

"'k, bye!"

"Bye."

_**G **_

"Baby, I'm amazed by the way you love me all the time!

Baby I'm amazed by the way you love me." He did the classic cord scale, then stopped and put his hands on his lap. Sweeney came over and barked.

"Yes, Sweeney? Do you want a treat?" The dog stuck his tongue out and panted.

Josh reached his hand in the cookie jar on top of the baby grand and pulled out a treat.

"Here you go, buddy." Josh threw the treat high in the air and Sweeney caught it on the way down. Josh laughed.

"Okay, Sween, it's time for me to get back to my music. Go lay down!" Sweeney scampered to his pillow next to the refrigerator and Josh turned back to his music.

"If I loved you

I would tell you

If you meant

The world to me.

If you loved me

You should tell me

If you want

To be with me.

I'm tired of all this acting,

I'm tired of saying no.

I wonder if you love me

More than him."

_Well, that's enough for today_, he thought. Josh went over to the couch and plopped down for some tv-watching.

_**G **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Josh, I'm so happy for you. Look how you've cleaned up this place!" Lindy slowly walked in a circle, taking in the clean living room.

"I decided it was time to be a man." They laughed. Sweeney walked in and barked.

"Sweeney! You look so… clean!"

"I gave him a bath today. He was starting to smell like me."

"Oh, he uses Antonio Banderas, too?" She ruffled his hair. "Josh, you look like you are doing so much better. I am truly happy for you. If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks. I'm having company over today." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Really? Who?" She sat on his sofa, which no longer had Mountain Dew stains on it.

"Idina and Taye. I'm going to cook for them."

"No way. Are you kidding me? What are you going to make?"

"BBQ pork and a steak for the men. I can grill! Dad taught me how when I was 14."

"Well, I'm sure you'll all have a splendid time. Am I invited?"

"Mom, how old am I?"

"Well, whatever. But save me some leftovers. What are you making for a vegetable?"

"I don't know; I hadn't thought of it."  
"Josh, when you cook you need to make it well-rounded. You need a side, like rice pilaf or potatoes, and a veggie. And don't forget a dessert. I know Idina likes chocolate."

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" He sat on the floor and rested his elbow on the coffee table.

"Of course, honey."

"What would you do if you fell in love with someone who was already married?"

She paused, the wheels in her head turning, searching for the words to say. "I would, most likely, try to suppress my emotions. Marriage is too special to be ruined by a third party."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you like Idina?"

_Well, she caught on fast_, he thought. "No, but I think she might like me. If she had never married Taye I know that we would have made a great couple. But that's impossible now. It's just weird because we're going to work on my next album together, and she's coming over for dinner tonight, and I just feel like I don't want to make things harder for her."

"You could always talk to her about it."

"Aww, Mom, that would be too weird."

"Well, Josh, I have to go make lunch for your father, but if you want to talk more just call me."

"Okay, thanks, Mom." They both rose to their feet and Josh pecked her on the cheek.

"Goodbye! Have fun tonight!"

"We will. Take care."

_**G **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading this far! Chapter 11 is really a pivotal point for this story. It's a long one, but I know you'll enjoy it! Josh does a great job in it.**

"Okay, I've got the meat marinating, the ice cream in the freezer – where did I put that plastic grocery bag? I should chop the veggies now for the kabobs. Oh, here's the bag. Skewers, check. Tongs, check. Now –" Josh's narrative ended at the sound of the doorbell.

"Hi! It's me!" Idina was standing on the front steps, holding a little box with a bow on it. She looked chipper.

"Hey, guess who! Come in."

"Thanks. It's so nice out today! After the rain we had yesterday the air feels so fresh to the lungs!"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. So, where's Taye?" Josh leaned against the wall.

"Oh, he had some business tonight. He told me to tell you he said hi and that he's sorry he couldn't make it. But it kind of works out fine this way because we can spend more time working on music together."

"True! I wrote a song yesterday we might be able to work with. But for now: I'm hungry!"

They both walked into the kitchen. "I was thinking we could have kabob with our meat, and then I bought some ice cream for dessert." Josh tempted.

"Mmm, you're making me hungry!"

"I know; I'm good at that."

"Well, here's a little gift I bought for Sweeney. Where is he?" Idina looked around, searching for Sweeney. Maybe he would be licking something off the floor.

"He's in the back yard." Josh yelled out the French doors for Sweeney to come in. The dog gladly came: there was a new person to sniff!

"Hey, Sweeney! Remember me? Idina? I have a gift for you." She pulled on the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a fancy bling-bling for his collar! A big "S" made of diamonds. She also got him a can of dog food. "So we can all feast together." Josh put the "S" on his collar, and they all agreed that Sweeney was very handsome in it.

"Thanks, Idina. He loves it."

"No problem. Do you need any help with dinner? You said you were hungry."

He grabbed a skewer and the bowl of chopped veggies and sat down on a bar stool. "Care to help me do some skewering?"

She grinned, "Sure!"

Onions, peppers, mushrooms, zucchini, and capers – perfect for kabobs.

They talked and laughed throughout the preparations. Josh lit the grill and started cooking the meat. He put on a pot of water for couscous. Josh's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, kid!" It was Foster, "What's up? I haven't heard from you in a while. How's the CD going?"

"Oh, it's going, if that's what you mean. Idina Menzel is over right now. We're having dinner and then are going to get some work done in the studio."

"Cool. I wish I had been invited. What are you grilling?"

"Steak for me, pork for her."

"Did you buy a pre-made pasta salad from Price-Chopper?"

"No, I'm cooking everything tonight for myself. Though I'll admit," he whispered, "I'm a little nervous. I haven't done this in a long time. I'm making couscous and kabobs."

"I'm so hungry. Barbara left me all alone tonight, so I thought I might get a drink and burger or something. If you're company starts to bore you, give me a call."

"Sure, I'll remember that. Well, I should go; the grills sending out a lot of smoke."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye."

"It's nice to be comfortable enough at a friend's house that you can make a clown face out of all the food on your plate." Idina grinned. Josh was leading her into his studio.

"Yeah, I hate being all stiff and well-mannered. I like the stage, but I'm not a big fan of day-to-day acting." Josh turned on the lights in his studio and motioned for Idina to sit on the red leather couch. He sat down next to her.

Idina glanced at Josh. "It's sad because I'm often alone. Taye is a wonderful man – great actor, great singer, great friend – but he's always at work."

"That stinks! I would hate to be married and never be home."

Idina shrugged. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not even married to him."

Josh didn't know what to say. "Why don't we play around with some music?"

"Sure." She forced a smiled.

Josh went to the piano and played a couple notes. Idina pulled a piece of paper out of her jeans pocket. "I was thinking that maybe we should do a cover. Like, if we take typically and one person song and make it a duet."

He nodded. "That could be cool. Do you have any songs in mind?"

"'If I Fell', by the Beatles. It's a passionate ballad that deserves more recognition. I've been thinking of some harmonies for it, if you want to try it out."

"Is that the lyrics for it?" Josh pointed to the crinkled paper in Idina's hand.

"Yes, should I read it to you?"

"Why don't you just play it for me?" Josh got up from the piano bench and let Idina sit down. She started playing and singing:

"_If I fell in love with you_

_Would you promise to be true?_

_And help me understand_

'_Cause I've been in love before_

_And I've found that love was more_

_Than just holding hands_

_If I give my heart to you_

_I must be sure from the very start_

_That you would love me more than her_

_If I trust in you, oh please_

_Don't run and hide,_

_If I love you too, oh please_

_Don't hurt my pride like her_

'_Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I would be sad_

_If our new love was in vain_

_So I hope you see that I_

_Would love to love you_

_If I fell in love with you_."

Josh was captivated by her voice, the way she sang and played. He stared, not able to speak.

"Do you think it's good enough to record?" She asked.

"Yes, I love it."

Idina is no fool. "Josh, do you love me?" She moved back to the couch. "I have always loved working with you, but maybe we should be more?"

"More?" He awoke from his reverie.

"Do you love me, Josh Groban?"

Millions of thoughts spun around his head. Idina is making a move on _me_? But she's married!

"I don't think so. Why are you asking me this? You have a husband."

"But he's never there for me! I can divorce him. Just think of what a team we would be! I feel it, don't you?"

"No, Idina. This is crazy. I'm not going to be your adulterer. I owe it to myself and my fans to do the right thing."

"Josh, since when have you cared about your fans." She sounded so corrupt.

"Don't you judge me! I haven't always been there for my fans, but I never stopped caring about them. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe there is a reason New Line didn't want you as Elphaba? Maybe it's because you're not a good role model." He snapped back. Inside he was very proud.

"What?" She leapt to her feet. "How insulting! I thought we were friends!"

"Me, too! But I'll be no friend with benefits."

"Humph!" Idina crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and threw it at the piano. "I've been insulted enough. I have to go."

"Yes, go home to your husband."

Josh saw her car lights disappear through the studio window.

_**G **_


End file.
